A dress changes everything
by ToastedBacon
Summary: After staying out a little late, China is forced to look for Korea in a lolita dress, but ends up giving Netherlands the wrong idea and is taken home with Mr. Netherlands. Yaoi.


**This is a ChinaxNetherlands smutfic. I know this is just the first chapter,so it's not much smut but the second (maybe third) will be filled with . don't like don't readYeah I got the idea after seeing China in pigtails and a maid outfit...HE LOOKED SO FUCKIN MOE!**

**Thank you. Hetalia ain't mmine**

**

* * *

**

"I hate them aru," China said, walking off into the street. "Ergh! I can't stand them! Those Europeans, aru. At least I always have my Asia to go back too.." he said starting towards his home. He had been tired of being pushed around by them as if he was a maid of some sort. "Making me wear made clothes, and putting me in pigtails…embarrassing, aru~." Everytime they were up for it, another embarrassing photos that would land up on face book. And before he could take it down, it had already gotten a million views from EVERY country. Even the Asians saw this as shocking and amusing at the same time. It took Korea about a month to leave China alone, before he lashed out on him. And even still, he still wouldn't leave the older asian alone.

'Aniki this aniki that, aniki pigtails' was all the traced around China's mind. Until one day…

He hadn't come back home before curfew. This had made China worry. Big time. As much as a nuisance the boy was, he looked out for him, no matter how trouble some."Please! Put it one!" Taiwan said pleading to his feet.

"I'm sorry aru~ I'm not putting it on. I'll be mistaken for a girl again, like France.." he said crossing his arms.

"Oh…But you wanna find Korea right? I know you do…" Taiwan said trying to persuade. She tried her best to put on her puppy face.

"Don't make that face to me, aru,~" he said trying to ignore the face. She was still there.

"Ugh…fine aru…but only to find Korea!" he said, finally agreeing

"Good.." Taiwan said going to her closet

She managed to pull out two hair bands, high heels, and a darkish decorated Lolita dress. This confused China.

"Hey aru, why do you have all those things..I thought you were just fixing my hair.." he said, a little worried.

"Oh…silly me…did I forget to mention something else?" she said, deviously. "Japan! Get the rope! We're givin' Aniki a make over!" Taiwan said with a very creepy smile.

"No aru..I only wanna look for Korea!" he said, as Japan grabbed a rope. Within seconds the small asian man was tied up tight.

"You can't do this aru!~" he said, trying to escape. His cries were heard all the way upstairs in Hong Kong's room.

"Could you guys keep it down there!" he shouted making his next chess move. He hadn't noticed Iceland had won.

"Checkmate!" he said, happily.

"No fair!" Hong Kong said, clearing off the board.

* * *

They were done within 5 minutes.

"Now! Get me the Mirror, Nihon..and while your add it," she said, sliding over to him. "Gimme a kiss.."

He rolled his eyes, as he grabbed a mirror.

"Now..look at yourself!" Taiwan said turning it over to China. His mouth was agape. He was covered in bubbly pink makeup, with liquid black eyeliner, and a shade of tickle-me-pink lipstick. His hair in pigtails, and his dress was a Lolita-maid like, with white cuffs at the end of the short sleeved dress, and the bottom. Japan decided it was time to untie the Chinese man. So he did.

"What the hell is this aru!~" China said angrily. "I said I only wanted to look for Korea not turn him on!" he looked in the mirror at his angry self. "AIYAAA! WHY ARU! WHY"

Then he looked over at the clock. Almost 10 o'clock.

"Nevermind me changing aru…I'll just go look for him…If I don't come back aru, you're responsible," he said pointing to Japan. "I just hope he isn't into anymore trouble with America, aru," China said, starting for the door.

"And make sure that Iceland kid goes home as well before they turn into sex maniacs," he said, before starting for the street.

"Do you think he'll be okay…?" Taiwan asked worrily.

"It's China. I'm sure he has it under control…"

* * *

But it was dark. And poor China having trouble in his high heels.

"Aru..again!" he said, kicking a tin can. "Where the hell is this boy…always disappearing aru..he could just hang out with Hong Kong, and his boyfriend," he said, picking up his dress. W hat he thought was another step turned out to be another tin can, which resulted him in tripping. He thought he would hit the ground but he was caught. By a man.

"Whoever you are, aru…..thank you…" China said, looking up. The man looked as if he was a bit stoned. Young, with a healed scar at his left side of the face, with his brownish dark hair slicked up. He looked as if he had a cigar in his mouth, and a long purple like scarf that hung from his neck.

"No problem.." he said in his deep husky voice. Then without warning, he picked up the Chinese man, and slung him over his shoulder. He didn't say a word.

"Wait…where are you taking me aru…?" China asked desperately. "Let me go!"

The man didn't say anything. He just continued what he was doing.

"Where are we going aru!" China asked again. "Please…lemme down!" he said pleading.

"Oh…you'll see when we get there…." the man said deviously. China let out a cry. No one heard.

They started off into the night.

He set him down on the couch gently.

"You're so cute..little girl," The man said kissing China on the cheek.

_This idiot thinks I'm a girl aru….great…it couldn't get any worse, _China thought. _Still, it IS nice to have someone think you're pretty aru…_he turned red a little.

"Now…that we're here…Let me introduce myself..I'm Mr. Netherlands," he said kissing China again. This time it was a full force lip kiss. Then again, only in was tongue. China tried to resist. As Netherlands pulled himself away, a trail of spit formed. So Mr. Netherlands took off his gloves, took his hands, and wiped it away.

"We don't want you to have a little mess by your lips now do we little girl…" he said, getting closer. He positioned himself closer to where his lips got to China's ears and he nibbled a little gently. Then he whispered, "Now…we're gonna do things..my way….you got that sweetie?" He said nibbling on his ears some more.

China turned wide eyed, and gulped.


End file.
